Wishes and Kisses
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was panicking by the time he arrived at the party. In his opinion, there was no better time to confess your feelings to someone than New Year's Eve. If they rejected you, you got to start fresh. If they accepted you, then it's the start of a new relationship. And yet, here he was, standing in front of his secret crush, unable to get the words out.


**Happy New Years everybody! I hope you have the best 2015 possibly, remember to love yourself and be the best you can be! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! This was written super quickly before I go to a New Years party so please excuse the mistakes, I'll fix it later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Wishes and Kisses<strong>_

It was New Year's Eve when Alfred F. Jones realized he was in love with the new transfer student from England. He was on his way to the biggest party around, and the feelings hit him like a ton of bricks, and suddenly it all made sense. The reason his heart beat faster when the other boy was around, the way his palms would sweat and he stuttered like an idiot.

Now that he was fully aware of his feelings, there was only one thing to do. Confess and have Arthur Kirkland fall madly in love with him. That's what a hero would do, right? A hero would confront his feelings and get the girl– or in his case, the foreign exchange student. In Alfred's opinion, there was no better time to act on his feelings than New Year's Eve.

It was a new beginning, and he was leaving 2014 behind. 2014 was so last year, literally. It was a shit year, but this coming year would be better. Alfred had decided that this year was going to be special, it was going to be the year everything went well.

The bespectacled blond had many hopes for 2015. In his mind, it would be the year he got a boyfriend and joined the football team. And the best way to start the new year off was getting a handsome boyfriend, obviously. With Arthur's soft blond hair and shockingly green eyes, he was gorgeous. Glowing skin and cute sweaters, was there anyone more perfect? Arthur got perfect grades and was the president of the student council, he was sarcastic and thoughtful. Who could ask for more?

Tonight he was invited to an upperclassman's New Year's Eve party, and he wouldn't pass it up for the world. Not only because it was bound to be fun, but the real reason for his attendance was because he had heard a rumor that a _certain_ British boy would also be there, as rare as if was for him to show up to social gatherings like this. Considering Arthur wasn't especially well liked by the student body because of his strict mannerisms, and because Arthur had made it very clear that he'd much rather spend the evening trying to get a splinter out of his big toe than see any of the other students outside of school.

Rumor had it that Arthur was attending the party because there was someone he liked.

Alfred prayed that that wasn't true.

Either way, the American boy still planned on confessing his feelings, and nothing would change that now. He had spent hours staring in the mirror and practicing how he would confess, so that way he would seem smooth and cool when he actually did. Then Arthur would fall in love with his cool-guy act and swoon, leaving Alfred to catch him and then they'd share their first New Years kiss.

And it'd be perfect.

Well, that is, if Arthur said yes. However... if he was to reject Alfred... well, that'd certainly be a sucky way to start off the new year. Oh god, was he jinxing himself? He totally was. He just needed to believe in himself and have confidence, right?

After parking his car on the street, he slammed the car door and marched up to the front door of the large house, knocking loudly. Music blared from speakers inside, practically shaking the closed windows. Well, this seemed like a good party, at least.

The door opened, revealing the scrawny Italian boy who had invited him in the first place. "Hello Alfred! I'm glad you could make it!" Feliciano Vargas squeaked happily, flapping his arms wildly.

"Feli, invite him in." Ludwig Beilschmidt prompted, looming over the two of them, tall and muscular.

"Oh! Sorry Alfred." Feliciano open the door widely, motioning for Alfred to come in. "Happy New Years! Enjoy the party!" He was absolutely squealing with excitement, from what both Alfred and Ludwig guessed was because of the new year that was quickly approaching.

"Alfred, just so you know, Arthur is already here." Ludwig told him, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly, but giving Alfred a nod of understanding and something that seemed like support.

The blond grinned widely, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack before leaving the two boys to go on his search for the Brit. As he was walking away, Alfred couldn't help but hear the last parts of Ludwig's and Feliciano's conversation.

"Luddy, I still get my New Years kiss, right?"

"Yes, yes, but settle down."

Silently wishing them the best of luck, Alfred began his search for the boy he was hoping to get his New Years kiss from. Peeking into the living room, he didn't spot a single head of blond hair. Moving on, he glanced in the dining room, hallway and the living room once again. No sight of Arthur, although people had said that they had seen him.

Going upstairs, he checked the bedrooms, coat closet, even the _bathroom_ which greeted him with the very unpleasant sight of some couple making out before he squeaked in surprise and closed the door with a slam.

Oh god, where the hell was Arthur? He had been searching for the majority of the hour, and there was only fifteen minutes left until the new year. Alfred most certainly hadn't been planning on spending the remainder of 2014 searching a party for his secret crush. Oh god, he just wished that Arthur would suddenly show up, suddenly appear from thin air.

Walking down the stairs with slumped shoulders, Alfred looked around, hoping that somehow his wish had come true and Arthur would suddenly be standing in front of him. Of course, he wasn't. The Englishman was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in defeat, Alfred walked dejectedly to the kitchen, hoping to at least find some snacks to kiss during the countdown.

Staring at his feet, he walked across the tiled floor, stopping abruptly as he bumped into someone else.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Alfred shouted over the music, moving his eyes from the floor to look up and see the poor guy he had just whammed into.

"It's alright, Alfred." Said a boy with a thick accent. "And happy new year."

Alfred really wished he had made a more graceful entrance. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but for some reason, his tongue was heavy in his mouth and didn't want to form words. "Uh, yeah, Arthur, happy New Years to you too."

Arthur's lips curled into a small smile. "Are you enjoying the last few minutes of 2014?" He glanced at his watch. "Four minutes left, you know."

He had to confess, he had to do it now. "Artie? There's something I've been meaning to uh, talk to you about."

Thick eyebrows scrunched in curiosity, Arthur nodded. "Yes? What is it?"

His heart was pounding, louder and louder. Could Arthur hear it over the music? His palms were sweating, but he had to do it. It was now or never. A real hero would do it. Alfred stood there, cheeks glowing red with embarrassment as he tried to motivate himself to confess. The American boy knew he had to say something, _anything_, and God, he knew he looked stupid just standing there silently.

Trying to process his thoughts and feelings, Alfred stumbled for words, desperately trying to seem like he wasn't daft in the head. "Well, uh, you see..."

The clock on the wall above the counter ticked loudly, and Alfred couldn't hear his own words over the sound of the ticking clock and the pounding of his heart. The music continued to blare, some trendy song that had been on the radio all day. Why was everything so _loud_?

"I..." Maybe Arthur wouldn't even hear him over the music. "I've been..."

"Yes, Alfred?"

The other boy must be so confused. To have some guy stand in front of you while sputtering fractions of sentences. Why wasn't his mouth working? His thoughts wouldn't form into words, and his tongue continued to sit in his mouth, useless.

"Oh my, two minutes left."

Alfred just wished there was a way to confess his feelings without words. _Wait_. That was it. Reaching out, Alfred put one hand along the side on the side of Arthur's jaw, staring into the deep emerald pools. Searching for something. Confirmation, approval, some sort of emotion.

Taking a deep breath and filling himself with all the courage he had, Alfred leaned across and closed the gap between them. Their lip touched, softly, barely at all. The bespectacled boy pulled back, blushing furiously.

The other boy was also sporting a blush, deep and dark. "Alfred?" Confusion, and something else, was laced in his tone as he stared up at Alfred with large peridot eyes, gleaming like gems.

"Oh shit, man, I'm so sorry oh my god." He liked it. He had kissed Arthur and he liked it. If there was any chance of him denying his feelings, there was no way now.

What if Arthur hated him forever? What if the blond was repulsed, disgusted? What if he had a girlfriend? There were so many variables he hadn't thought about, and it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. This had been a mistake, a huge mistake. Arthur was never going to talk to him again, was he?

But to his surprise, a small chuckle fell from Arthur's lips. The teen was smiling. Oh god, smiling. Was his kiss so terrible that it was laughable? This wasn't going as Alfred had planned at all. Oh god, how he wished he could go back in time to the beginning of the night.

From the other room, Alfred could hear the sudden shouts of numbers, everyone counting down as the seconds ticked by.

"_Ten_!"

"Alfred..."

"_Nine_!"

"If you're going to kiss me..."

"_Eight_!

Arthur moved closer.

"_Seven_!"

And closer.

"_Six_!"

The small smile grew a little larger.

"_Five_!"

Was that Arthur's heart beating so loudly or his own?

"_Four_!"

Arthur moved even closer.

"_Three_!"

"Then at least do it right."

"_Two_!"

Arthur tilted his head up.

"_One_!"

And their lips were connected once again, deeper and closer. Arthur pressed against him, lithe chest against Alfred's own toned one.

"Happy New Year!" Came the joyous cries from the other room.

"And that, Alfred, is how you give a New Years kiss." The Brit said when they finally pulled apart, breath mingling. "So, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Confidence boosted by their previous actions, Alfred spoke with a grin. "Yeah, I was gonna tell you that I have a crush on you. And apparently, you don't object."

"You're right, I don't." Arthur's smile turned to a smirk. "And Alfred, just so you know, it's rather rude to kiss someone before you even ask them out for dinner."

"Hey, man, you kissed me back."

Arthur replied instantly, witty and smirking. "I never said I didn't."

Alfred laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well then, Arthur Kirkland, would you care to join me for dinner?"

The shorter blond's blush had reduced to a light dusting of pink across his cheeks, and he replied, tone soft and sincere. "I'd love to, Alfred."

Alfred's grin widened, and as the pair walked into the living room, hands tangled together, Alfred knew that his new wish for this coming year was that everything between him and Arthur would continue to go smoothly. But mostly, he wished that Arthur would be his New Years kiss for next year too.

Every year after that one, he made the same wish once again.

And it always came true.

**End**


End file.
